


Empty Cages

by NitroTheKidd



Series: 2PT AU [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: 2P!AU, 2PT!AU, Canon-Typical Violence, wow I'm actually uploading!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitroTheKidd/pseuds/NitroTheKidd
Summary: As if the transfer student summoning a black-winged demon wasn't enough. Now there's a cat, too.
Series: 2PT AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814854
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Empty Cages

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by a piece of art made by @hephassst on twitter. This is also the second work in this series (chronologically), so read the first one before this one- it's basically directly after it.
> 
> 2P is, essentially, it's a "reversal" of what's canon. For example, while Ryuji is flippant but well-meaning in canon, in this au, he's considerably less patient, but formal. This applies only for the Phantom Thieves- I don't have the strength to make any of the targets decent people. While it's something you can figure out while reading the fic, it might come as a surprise if you're just looking for something canon-compliant.
> 
> Mind the tags and enjoy! :)

_ "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but you've been running in that ridiculous outfit for a minute straight." _

_ Shousuke stops on his heel, and turns to Sakamoto. "Not that ridiculous." _

_ Sakamoto gives a sigh, holding the key they used to lock the cell shut. Kamoshida's rattlings have grown distant. "It's atrocious." _

_ "I think it's stylish." _

_ "I think you need your eyes checked." Sakamoto scoffs, reaching for the crimson mask on his face and pulling it off. No blood and fire- it just comes off like a decoration and rests in Sakamoto's fingers. "It's beyond tacky. You look like you jumped out of a shitty anime." _

_ "I saved your life. The least you could do is let my fashion sense be." Shousuke frowns- and the costume disperses, into a puff of flame. The mask vanishes shortly after- to which Sakamoto only scoffs. _

_ "Yes, yes, your reward can be discussed once we're out of here. Now, what the hell was that… Weird demon thing?"  _

_ Snappy. Irate. Direct. He was beginning to like Sakamoto. Shousuke adjusts the glasses on his face. "Your guess is as good as mine. Something in me… Snapped." _

_ "I'll just chalk it up to you being a dysfunctional and tasteless weirdo until further notice." Sakamoto grumbles. Though he was shorter than Shousuke, he sure tried to size him up as though he were taller. "But that doesn't explain everything else." _

_ "It called itself… Arsene. It was a part of my heart." _

_ "That- no! Your metaphysical nonsense doesn't help me! At all!" Sakamoto finally,  _ _ finally _ _ snaps- reaching to his hair and barely being able to pull on the short strands. "The next time you open your mouth,  _ _ please _ _ let it be something helpful, or I swear, I'll leave you for dead!" _

_ That last word echoes through empty halls- bouncing off the cinderblocks and rusty iron bars that made up the dungeon. _

_ Shosuke merely smirks, crossing his arms. But, he doesn’t speak- merely watching as Sakamoto lets out a deep, deep exhale. _

_ "... Talk about noisy." _

_ Another voice speaks- unfamiliar. Sakamoto looks up as well- and Shosuke is only somewhat relieved that it isn't another voice in his head. _

_ "Down here, smartass." _

_ Down. It's a… Cat? No, more like a stuffed animal- one beaten and battered and scruffy and probably strangely odored. _

_ Sakamoto steps back- eyes wide. "What the hell is that?! Tsuji, did that come from you too?" _

_ It speaks again- in a nasaly sort of voice. "I didn't think there was anything but shadows around here… Good, it makes my job that much easier." _

_ "That didn't answer anything I-... Actually." Sakamoto regains his composure, leaning closer to the bars. "Where exactly is "here"? And how do we get out?" _

_ The cat-like creature presses a paw against its chin. "I'll tell you. If you let me out." _

_ It was a simple hatch- not the lock and key Shousuke was stuck in earlier. Fitting, the thing probably couldn't reach it. _

_ "Answer my question." Sakamoto hisses back- hand on the hatch. _

_ The cat tilts its head, and its expression is a weary frown. "You say that like you have a choice, here. You don't, kid." _

_ And Sakamoto growls- because he knows the cat is right. He turns to Shousuke- uncertain. "What do you think of this?.. Thing?" _

_ The creature frowns, pressing against one of the bars. "Don't call me a thing. I used to be human, before I got stuck here for so long." A warning, or a threat?  _

_ Shosuke smiles a bit, and looks down at the creature with curiosity. "You got a name?" _

_ "... Hm. I guess you can call me Morgant."  _

_ … Sakamoto is reluctant- but sighs. "If it tries to ditch us, summon that Avalon thing again." _

_ "Arsené, actually." Shosuke mutters, as Sakamoto unhooks the hatch. _

_ "I do not care." _

_ … _

_ The cat- Morgant- it has a demon too. It's certainly not as demonic-looking as Shosuke's. In fact, it's almost gallant, slick, and just a bit noble. _

_ It's unfitting, because the cat proceeds to turn around and scoff at the two after the persona blows gunshot-shaped holes into a pair of steel-plated guards. _

_ "Keep up." Morgant merely says, tucking his oversized blade back into his cloak and running off, through the dungeons. _

_ Sakamoto is flustered, almost. Grumbling as he's lead along by a "cosplaying savage" and a "cheap stuffed animal". Across moats that smell like sweat and sewage, down hallways lined with chains and bars, echoing with screams and sounds of torture. _

_ "The distortion here is…" Morgant mutters, as they climb up a flight of stairs, back to the hallway they came from. "Ah, here." _

_ Their body pushes against a door, and… _

_ "A… classroom?" Sakamoto mutters. The castle-like decor wavers, and there's desks and chairs scattered throughout the room. _

_ "Yup, the influence here is a lot weaker…" Morgant hops atop a desk, crossing its tiny arms across its tiny chest. "They won't find us in here." _

_ … "Okay, but, how?!" Sakamoto's anger boils over, his voice raising to a shout once again. "You clearly know more than us! It's time you act on our agreement." _

_ The cat rolls its eyes- and its the first time Shosuke notices that its wearing a mask over its head. Yet, it didn't come off when it used its persona. Odd. _

_ "Fine, fine." Grumbles Morgant- reaching into its yellow cloak again- this time pulling out what looked to be a cigar. "This is the Metaverse. Essentially the subconscious of humanity made manifest. This castle, specifically, is a Palace." _

_ Sakamoto… Nods, begrudgingly. "Okay. So, this isn't our world." _

_ "It's just how the Ruler sees it." Morgant mutters, lighting the small cigar and placing it in his mouth. "Y'know. Metaphors." _

_ "So, this is how Kamoshida views this school. His own personal castle." Shosuke mutters- and his spite for the man grows. _

_ "Unsurprising." Sakamoto scoffs once more. "So the "ruler"- the Kamoshida that didn't wear pants…" _

_ "That's a shadow. Technically, everyone has one." Smoke emerges from the cat's lip, from its fangs. "A shadow is someone’s repressed feelings- what they don't show to others." _

_ "Okay. Okay." Sakamoto seemed to be regaining his cool, rubbing his temple. "Shadow. Palace. Metaverse. What's those demon things you two have?" _

_ "Persona. The proof of one's rebellion. I suppose the way you get one- it's facing a personal injustice while in the Metaverse." _

_ "Personal?" Ryuji glances skeptically to Shosuke. "You've known Kamoshida for a grand total of 5 minutes. How was that encounter 'personal'?" _

_ Morgant shrugs- "Different for everyone, I guess." _

_ Shosuke merely gives Sakamoto a smile- to which he sighs upon seeing. He wasn't getting an answer he liked. "Fair enough. Now, the "getting out of here" part." _

_ Morgant's eyes roll. "Yeah, yeah. This way." _

**Author's Note:**

> I "finished" this like, a month ago. I just had no idea how to end it. I still think this is a shoddy ending- but what can I do?
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! :)


End file.
